Halloween
by PeachRisu
Summary: Karkat is not so happy with the idea of this stupid human holiday called Halloween.


"WHY THE HELL ARE WE DOING THIS!?" Karkat raised his voice, this time hoping for an answer. He was standing on the middle of the street, Kanaya fixing his crab outfit.

"It's Halloween for the last time," John answered, tired of hearing Karkat's bickering. He had dressed up as Superman. "We dress up and walk around to people's houses and they give us candy."

"AND WHY WOULD I WANT SOME STUPID, SUGARY CRAP!?" Karkat just didn't seem in the mood for "stupid human holidays".

"Oh would you pipe down, Karkles," Terezi took over the job of calming Karkat down. She had dressed as Redglare. "One night where it's actually cool to dress up."

Kanaya was dressed as a vampire, or at least an exquisitely dressed version of herself . She finished fixing Karkat's outfit for the fourth time that night. "If you stopped making a fit about everything, maybe you'd have some fun."

"Just chill, bro," Gamzee pitched in. He dressed in a stereotypical clown costume. "Just let the miracles work."

Tavros, Jade, and Dave returned from the door they just got candy from. Tavros dressed up as a mummy, Jade a werewolf, and Dave as a pimp.

"Look how much I got, Gamzee!" Tavros held his bag open in front of Gamzee to show his new bounty.

"WHO GIVES A SQUEAK BEAST'S ASS ABOUT HUMAN FOOD!?" Karkat yelled before he could stop himself. Gamzee turned to him with a terrifying look on his face. Tavros looked down to the ground, downcast. "L-LOOK I JUST—"

Jade slapped Karkat across the face, which gained a chuckle from Dave. "Just because you aren't having fun doesn't mean you can ruin it for everyone else."

Karkat looked like he was going to say something, but he turned on his heels and stormed off back towards his house. Gamzee patted Tavros on the head in congratulations for getting so much candy so far.

Vriska waved from along up the street, motioning everyone to keep moving. The group made their way and joined the rest of the group of trick-or-treaters. The group made their way along the street, going porch by lit up porch.

"How much have you gotten so far?" Rose asked Kanaya. Rose dressed up as a vampire as well.

"I don't know," she answered. "I've been giving all of mine to Tavros." She motioned to behind her where Tavros was walking with Gamzee, talking about how much candy they would eat as soon as they got home.

"So who is this buff guy in tights you are, again?" Vriska asked. She had dressed as Mindfang.

"His name is Superman," John answered for the fifth time. He made silly poses, flexing his fake muscles.

"I found another milk chocolate, nyah," Nepeta held a wrapped Hershey Kiss up to Equius. She was a zombie cat; even though Equius would rather she not dressed as a dead character. Equius was dressed as Robin Hood, though he had broken his bow at the first porch.

"Why thank you," He took the piece of chocolate and put it in his bag of other assorted milk candies.

"We should do this more often," Aradia said to Sollux. "It's so much fun. Humans know just how to have a good time." She has dressed as a ghost.

"I disagree," Sollux was dressed as a bee, much to Aradia's requests.

"AVVADA KADAVVERA!" Eridan yelled, pointing his wand at Feferi. He was a wizard. "Haha! Noww you're dead! "

"Oh would you quit it!" Feferi chuckled. His belief in magic always made her laugh. She was dressed as a mermaid.

The group continued on until they began to run out of houses. It was getting really late and cold out. Equius carried Nepeta considering she was usually in bed by now. The group turned to leave to find Karkat standing in the middle of the street, a street light shown over him.

"Karkles, why aren't you at home?" Terezi questioned him.

"I got lost…" He said softly.

Terezi looked down and saw that Karkat's bag was almost completely full; it hung only a few inches above the ground. Terezi looked back up to Karkat's face and saw he was blushing slightly; he awkwardly shifted the bag to his opposite side. Terezi smiled.

"Well we were just heading back too. Walk with us," she held her hand out to him. He took it and smiled back and walked with the group home.


End file.
